Actorverse Drabbles
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Actor AU of a bunch of cartoons i like. that's it. no overarching plot or story
1. Chooch & Riffraff

It wasn't very often the Top Cat Gang went out to California. When they did it was always to speak with the higher higher ups about news, which never really happened.

Whatever it was, Chooch wasn't invited to hear it. He didn't mind. California was a nice change of pace. Ironic him thinking that, since he came from one of the most busy East Coast cities to one of the most on the West.

He was strolling down a beach comfortably in something more reasonable than a fleece sweater, when he suddenly got hit in the back with a rouge beach ball. He stumbled a bit, turning more in a curious manner than upset one.

A blue-and-red cat in shirt and oversized pants came running over. They quickly grabbed the ball and looked up nervously at Chooch.

"I am so, so sorry about that!"

"It's… fine."

The two just silently stared at eachother for a minute after that, unsure of who to leave first.

"Say," asked the tortoiseshell, "You wouldn't happen to be Choo-Choo from that Top Cat show, would you?"

Chooch was a bit shocked. "I-Yeah!"

"I'm sorry!" They went on, smiling nervously.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!"

They laughed a bit, "I'm Riffraff on Catillac Cats. We're kinda the junkyard version of you."

Chooch shook his head smiling, "You have a magical cadillac and also Wordsworth. Top Cat is just the show that makes crippling poverty look fun!"

They both laughed a bit.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Riffraff, but I should get going."

"Sorry for holding you up," said Riffraff, starting to walk back to where he came, "Take care!"

"You too!"


	2. Sy & Carlotta

"You should bring her something nice! Or wear something better than _that_ \- you wear that sweater all the time!"

"Dad, it's just a date."

"A date, sweetheart!"

Sy clapped his hands excitedly. Carlotta just rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Don't you have a cake to decorate?"

"Oh, the cake can wait. You're all grown up now!" he purposefully cracked his voice.

"Dad I've been an adult for almost ten years!" She laughed a bit.

"You'll always be my little girl…" He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Carlotta's head, forcing her to lean over.

"Dad!" She cried, laughing, as he nuzzled her. He backed off after a few more seconds, smiling, firmly holding her shoulders.

"No kissing on the first date, you hear me?"

She sighed, clicking her tongue.

"Okay. But only one!"

She snickered.

Sy hugged her again, correctly this time. "It's been so long since you first started dating! It feels like your first all over again!"

Carlotta hugged back. "It… sure does."

He backed off and softly kissed her forehead. "You be safe out there, alright? If anything bad happens, be it from her or otherwise, okay? You know how Wynn worries."

"I thought you were the worrier in this household."

"Oh, just get on with your date!"

Carlotta laughed, leaving. "Love you!"

"I thought I did until you called me out like that, God!"


	3. Tennessee & Penny

Penny was recently hired at TTV. She had two jobs to do, lighting direction and makeup. She worked Tennessee Tuxedo's floor, along with, of course, the penguin himself.

The two were insomniacs. Both staying late on the set, not really to keep filming- Penny didn't know how to work a camera and there wasn't a scene that needed doing that didn't require Chumley. So they just stayed on set, not like they really either had anywhere else to go.

Penny sat quietly on the ground, scrolling through her phone but not seeming to pick up what she was seeing. Tennessee stood next to her, in costume except for his beanie, fiddling with his suspenders.

Eventually Penny heavily sighed, prompting Tennessee to look at her.

"Have you ever gone out with a girl I have a crush and I need tips it's killing me." she said in her usual chipper tone.

Tennessee slid down, "I've only ever gotten asked out with girls. That or it just kinda… happened, you know?"

"No, I don't," she said softly before picking back up, "But you _have_ gone out with girls?"

"Sure."

"Like… recently?"

"I mean," he blew a raspberry, "When I was in highschool so like, ten, fifteen years ago?"

She hummed. "Well, what did they say to you, I mean, I'm a girl and I'm doing the asking out, I think it'd help?"

Tennessee shrugged, smiling, "I don't remember."

Penny groaned, but smiled herself.

"Who is it?" Tennessee went on, "I'll wingman you."

"She…." she said after a moment, extending the word, "Was on King and Odie for a bit."

"Lynetta?" asked Tennessee, not missing a beat.

"I don't know who that is!"

"Carlotta?"

"Have that few women been in that show!"

"Unfortunately!"

Then both of them started laughing. They laughed for a long time, never really picking the conversation back up in favor of tired. Not that either really minded.


End file.
